


Dedicated

by WeirdWorldOrder



Series: Ciphers [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Blood, Canon Divergence, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Manipulation, Minor Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines, OCs - Freeform, Obsessive Behavior, Older Pines Twins, POV First Person, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Bill Cipher, Protective Bill Cipher, Reverse Bill Cipher, Triangle Bill Cipher, Violence, hinted Will Cipher/Stanford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdWorldOrder/pseuds/WeirdWorldOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“All those times I could have eviscerated you.  All the nightmares I spared your family.  You’re more entertaining alive, Pinetree.  All I’m asking for is a chance, kid."  He would have no reason to be scared with me on his side.</p><p>The Pines had to realize they would never truly be rid of him.  They saw him as a parasite in their world, in their lives.  Perhaps he was, at one point.  Surely they could see all the benefits of having the demon on their side rather than against them.  He had certainly realized the benefits on his end.  Now if he could just convince Dipper that he did not seek his slow and painful death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dedicated

**Author's Note:**

> Bill's POV is up! I really hope you like it. Let me know your opinion and any helpful criticisms.
> 
> Enjoy and please leave Kudos.

****It was hard to believe that the world was almost mine.  I had planned and waited meticulously for each and every opportunity that presented itself.  I had manipulated as many as I had to through my deals.  Everyone had something they wanted, something they were willing to bargain for.  My job was to find what that something was and dangle it above their empty little heads.  It was simple, yet fun.  Oh, it was so much fun.  I had planted so many little seeds that had finally started to take root.  I am a being of pure energy with no weaknesses; I could stand to wait a few centuries.

 

A man by the name of Stanford Pines had to be one of my best victims, if not the best.  He was so easily enticed by the paranormal lurking in the world.  He wanted a place to fit in, because of his supposed deformity.  Humans were ridiculous with the way they judged and ridiculed each other.  Old Sixer had six fingers, big whoop.  I guess his species just aren’t used to the strangeness of their own world.  I would change that, and Sixer would have a place to fit in like he always wanted.  All I asked for was for him to build me one simple portal that would finally connect the mortal plane to my own decaying nightmare realm.  It was simple.  It was masterful.  It was infallible.  Then Stanford had to get wise and grow a conscience after his poor assistant saw more than any human should.

 

The portal was closed, and Sixer worked to hide his research in an attempt to stop me.  His efforts were laughable, and ultimately futile.  I could wait.  I had waited for millennia.  What were a few more decades to an ageless entity like me?  Stanford being sucked into the portal himself was not something I had exactly anticipated, but he was fun to play with while trapped.  I knew his misguided twin would do everything in his power to rescue him.  All I had to do was wait, and that’s what I did best.  Well, it was one of the things I did best.

 

Thirty years later I find myself summoned by a child with the most hilarious outfit and hairdo.  Gideon Gleeful had his ups and downs, but ultimately he proved to be the easiest to manipulate for my purposes.  And then he wasn’t, but I am getting to that.  Gleeful had the sweetest little crush on young Mabel Pines, the great-niece of Stanford and his brother.  She was an energetic child, chaotic even.  I could see why Gideon liked her so much.  I used his infatuation to push along my agenda.  Emotions were humanity’s greatest weakness after all.

 

The new twins proved to be entertaining pawns even if they did fight me every step of the way.  Shooting Star and Pine Tree made a formidable pair for anyone they went up against.  It was fun to watch the boy flounder about trying to solve the mysteries left by the allusive author of the precious journals.  I admit I enjoyed it even more when his face lit up when he did discover something new.  The bond between these young twins was stronger than the Stans had before their tragic parting.  There were times I could pit them against each other, but it never lasted for long.  Little Pine Tree would do anything for his sister, and Shooting Star, while childish most of the time, did care deeply for her twin.  It was sickeningly sweet.

 

It was hard to believe it came down to those brats that stopped me.  They did not do it alone of course, but it was obvious what held the ragtag group of humans together when they confronted me.  Pine Tree, despite all I threw at him, all I offered, had such an iron resolve I actually envied him.  It seemed with them around my new world order was not to be.  The world would have looked so much better under my weirdness, too.  I admit I spent time cursing their very existence.  I even sent them the worst nightmares I could come up with.  I did calm down after a bit.

 

In the midst of my exile I contemplated what had allowed them to defy me.  What did these humans possess that I could not manipulate and crush?  It was that damn weakness of theirs.  Their precious love for one another had given them the resolve to stand in my way even when all seemed lost.  There was more to it than that, but that is what it came down to.  I had written off their emotions as the simplest means of manipulating them, yet it became what they fought me with most.  Now, I could have tried again with a new batch of pawns.  I could have waited another however many years for new potential victims.  They would not be the same.  The Pines and their beloved friends had to be one in a million on their little plane of existence.  No, I could not let them sit with this victory over me.  I watched them.  I planned my next move.  My new scheme would be flawless, but it would take so much time.  If done right I would be invincible, but one slip up would have everything tumbling around me once more.  That just would not do.

 

I left them to their lives for a time.  My plan required research.  I had to be thorough in order to integrate into their little collective.  After all, one of the most profound human philosophies suggests “if you can’t beat them, join them.”  It would be stupid to just walk up to them and suggest a truce.  I would have to present myself as another to gain their carefully guarded trust.  I would need a vessel and an expertise on the proper care of said vessel.  The lengths I go to, to bring my plans to fruition.

 

The expertise even I will admit left much to be desired, and as for the vessel I had been unable to coax another to my way of thinking.  It was probably for the best.  The former inhabitant would just bother me about giving back their wretched body the entire time.  It would be distracting, infuriating, and ultimately threaten everything.  I decided to check in on the little town of Gravity Falls after a few years.  Pine Tree and Shooting Star should be coming along nicely in their growth process.  What I glanced was not the twins I had left.  They were imposters along with a fake Stanley and even, worst of all, a rip off of yours truly.  The audacity of them!

 

Searching for the twins I was familiar with yielded a terrible result.  I admit I did not look all that hard as I was sure they would turn up to fight against their counterparts, these impostors.  I found Pinetree’s beloved hat in the middle of downed trees.  It was torn, bloody, and there were no Pines to be found.  I wasted little time finding the impostors once again.  They had an interesting means of keeping the fraud bound to them, not that it looked to be that hard to tame his simpering self.  He disgusted me, they infuriated me.  I knew what I had to do, and I made them suffer for their transgressions.  Finding later that I was perhaps a bit hasty in such punishments was a relief, but I still would have done it again.  I would end those false Pines a thousand times and more.

 

The best part was I had my vessel, and my in.  Oh, how gullible old Six Fingers proved to be after such an experience.  It was entertaining to watch their reactions to my facade.  It was even more fun tormenting Blue with the very idea that I would end my Pines family.  Life was good while I slowly gained their trust.  It did not take nearly as long as I had anticipated.  In truth my sights were set on Pine Tree the entire time.  I would win him over no matter how long it took, and we would be thick as thieves.  Shooting Star would obviously be included.  I was not stupid, and knew I would lose if I ever even suggested making the boy choose between his twin and me.  No, I was not making that mistake again.  The Pines were a family, they would remain a family.  I would just insert myself within their ranks.

 

It was simple, until it was not.  I found myself doing things that were most unlike me.  I extended the life of a pet pig that still had four years on him!  It did not take that much energy, and what energy I used was coming out of Blue anyway.  The problem was I did it because (and this is hilariously awful) it would make them happy.  If the little pink eating machine croaked Shooting Star would be devastated no matter when it happened, and if she was unhappy then Pine Tree would try everything to make her smile again.  The simplest solution was to make sure little “Waddles” remained healthy, happy, and whatever else is required to keep a pet alive.  No one suspected a thing, and the strangest part was that I did not feel I had been cheated out of a deal.

 

It did not stop with the pig.  It didn’t even really start with the pig.  No, it started with nightmares and sparing the Pines such things.  I am a dream demon; nightmares are my go to for true entertainment.  The worse for the human the funnier it is for me, yet I was removing such restlessness from the Pines household.  Fuck was I going soft on this family.  It was all for a good cause.  It would be worth it in the end.

 

I had spared them nightmares.  I had extended the life of Waddles.  My next step was Stanley Pines.  Fez did not even see it coming when I left the innocent little skateboard at the top of the stairs.  I knew it would not be enough to end him, but something soon would if my unreliable precognition was anything to go by.  When it came to the time of one’s death it was accurate enough, but cause was unforeseeable.  If Stan was more in shape he might survive whatever was coming, so I just had to make sure he was a spry old man.  Perhaps I over did it, just slightly.  The results spoke for themselves either way.  My plan was coming along nicely despite the little hiccup where I actually felt bad for the barest of a moment.  I did not expect the results to yield the epitome of distrust warming up to me.  Stanley was fun to throw insults at even if he did limit it to the human language of “English.”

 

The fact that I was getting in too deep was already far too apparent.  I enjoyed the attention from Shooting Star, the insult contests with Stan, and Sixer’s little experiments.  Most of all I loved making Pinetree uncomfortable.  He just made it so easy, and he turned such an interesting shade when embarrassed.  Even Waddles had warmed up to me.  Of course there was also Blue to torment from time to time.  I had to keep up appearances, and it wasn’t like I really had anything to fear even if the Pines were aware of anything.  That being said I still hated the very thought of my plans falling through, and if anyone could make that happen so flawlessly it was Pine Tree.

 

“It’s a rift,” Stanford informed me, well, Blue.  He held what was basically the key to my freedom.  One of them, now.  I had the second courtesy of the whining weakling’s little buddies.  Sixer was far too trusting by this point.  “I repaired it five years ago.  It’s very delicate, but I think you can handle it.”

 

I was really questioning his intelligence throughout our time in his lab.  Of all the humans to blindly trust a demon I would think Sixer at least had more sense.  No, no he did not.  He was infatuated with “William” for whatever reason.  I would never understand human emotion.  I never really wanted to.  I found myself debating giving up the whole charade just to show the man how stupid he was.  Why would I hesitate to smash the rift a second time?  Surely they would not defeat me a second time.  Oh, the urge was almost overwhelming until I felt a pull.

 

There was always a link between me and any given member of the Pines family, even their close friends.  They were important to me, being part of my wheel.  The pull that distracted me was Pine Tree.  It was always Pinetree when it came to dangerous beings threatening his life.  I could feel his fear.  I could feel his panic as his pursuers closed in.  I recalled the last time I had left the kid alone and what I came back to.  I barely registered Stanford’s shocked and rather fearful expression.  My rage must have shone through.

 

I teleported a few paces from where I felt the kid’s panic.  He would not go down without a fight.  That much I knew for sure.  It was part of his charm, and how he defeated me alongside his family and friends.  I followed the sounds and scent to the fleeing human.  He ran right into my arms without even realizing it.  I could feel his fear at being caught.  I used our contact to soothe such fear away.  I was not his enemy anymore after all.  He slowly accepted my mental prodding and subtle encouragement.  I had to be careful not to gouge him with my claws while we hid from the feathered wenches.

 

How I wanted to tear into them.  How dare they touch what is mine!  All of the Pines were mine, but this one in particular I would not see come to harm.  They would pay for their transgressions, but not right now.  I could not slaughter an entire species in front of Pinetree.  He would not approve.  I coaxed him into trusting me once he realized who I was, who he thought I was.  I hated that I had to pretend in this way, but they would never have trusted _me_.  It could not be helped in that moment, not yet.  I braced myself in preparation to run.  It went against everything inside of me to flee from that which threatened mine.  Pine Tree was my priority, and he needed to return home in one piece.  He obeyed me in keeping a tight hold on my hand.  

 

I did not want to let him go even when he was safe back inside the Mystery Shack.  If I did release him I would most likely just return to the harpies and make an example of them.  Stanford came up to us.  I could sense his fear of me.  He knew he had to know by now.  I held my Pine Tree closer and allowed my more primal side to keep others away.  Much as I hated to expose that part of myself it was what helped me keep mine safe.  Pine Tree, as I should have expected, did not like my reaction to Stanford’s presence.  I released the kid while I attempted to compose myself.  It was a struggle after letting so much of my control slip.

 

This was not the first time since starting this path that my sapling was almost ripped from me.  I could not handle the thought.  I would not stand for such things.  I will not!  Pine Tree and Sixer were afraid again.  I could smell it.  I could practically taste it wafting from them.  Too much of myself was on display here.  They needed “Will” in that moment.  Bill Cipher was not wanted, would never be wanted.  Pinetree’s thoughts confirmed it thoroughly enough.  Yet one thought stood out.  He did not want to fear the one to save him.  He had no idea, none of them did.  Blue did not have the backbone to protect any of them.  He just didn’t have it in him to do what needed to be done.  He could never stop a threat.  He could never kill someone just to show everyone else the consequences they faced going down a similar path.  Only I dared to do that.  Only I had the power to do that.  Pine Tree would see that soon enough.  I just had to be patient.  I was good at that.

 

* * *

  


The human internet provided a vast array of information on their inner workings.  I admit that the parts of humanity I had overlooked previously was fascinating, and in current circumstances frightening.  Fear was not an emotion I indulge in; there was just no benefit in it.  The thought that so many things could rip Pinetree from me was not a good one.  I wasted a portion of my (Blue’s) power to strengthen each Pines’ ability to fight these “diseases” that threatened them on a regular basis.  There was still the issue that I was to lose the kid about a week after Fez should die.  I had hopefully circumvented one death, but there was still my favored Pines.

 

I fully admit that I played favorites and Pine Tree was at the very top of my list.  Why else would I work so hard to gain his trust?  The hardest part, really, was to not call him Pine Tree outside of my own mind.  I could not use my names for any of them for risk of toppling everything I was working towards.  I would get them to trust me, and then they would be fine with Pinetree, Shooting Star, Question Mark, etc.  Until then it was such a pain biting my tongue so often, literally.

 

Pine Tree and Shooting Star always left at the end of this “summer” thing humans celebrated for months at a time.  They did not actually live in Gravity Falls, but in this Pie Mountain place far away.  It infuriated me to be stuck in this hick town.  It did when I was intent solely on world domination, and it did even more so now that I was supposed to be spending time with the Pines.  I could not protect the twins if there was a state between us.  To think there was a time I would have wished they never even came to Gravity Falls.  There was a time I would have regretted ever meeting them.  In a way I did, because I would not be having such an internal crisis.

 

Humans are dumb, just dumb, plain and simple.  Why did they need this schooling garbage?  It did not teach them how to survive in the harsh world, not that they seemed to need that knowledge.  The Pines family certainly did need it more than others, but that’s what experience was for.  I could teach Pine Tree and Shooting Star all they would ever need to know if they just stayed with me.  I could never bring up such a suggested deal.  It was for that reason that I was wandering the stupid hick town after walking away from Pinetree.

 

The kid had claimed he would not be returning the following summer.  The twins would be spending it with their parents, away from me.  How was I supposed to protect Pine Tree if he was not near me?  I was trapped in this stupid town while he went off who knows where and got himself killed.  The more I thought about it the more infuriated I became.  If I could just get past the stupid barrier this would not be a problem.  My plans would be for naught all because of it and Pine Tree leaving.

 

I needed something to take all this anger out on.  I needed to make something burn.  Someone needed to hurt far more than I did.  Physical pain was always hilarious to me.  This emotional tidal wave was just wrong on so many levels.  I had not been paying attention to my course, and wound up in front of the very obstacle I was cursing.  I could feel the barrier just ahead of me.  I wanted to smash it, to beat it down into submission.  Nothing should ever stand in my path.  It should shiver and shatter itself at the mere thought of me.  I rushed at the invisible force field and punched it.

 

There was little resistance against my advance.  I had fully anticipated the wretched thing to strike back at me.  It should have turned my force against me.  Instead I found my momentum continuing as I passed through and rolled onto my back.  I remained in the grass there, watching the sky and its occasional clouds pass by.  I was out.  How was I out?  I was just lying on the ground.  What was I even to do about this?

 

Gravity Falls no longer held me prisoner, or at least it did not hold Blue prisoner.  Was that it?  Could I only get through because I inhabited the timid simpleton?  I had to figure this out.  If there was a chance I could escape I would take it.  I would not allow anything to keep me from Pine Tree ever again.  It was late when I made my way back to the Pines family.  The kid was wandering the town, no doubt looking for me.  It would not be long now.

 

I allowed Pinetree to tell me about these colleges he planned to attend.  They sounded boring at first.  It was just another place to learn.  Why would the kid waste his time there when he could ask me anything?  I suppose I had not made that fact clear to him.  I took to researching these learning institutions as I did other aspects of human life.  I did not like what I found.  Sure young humans went there to learn, but there was so much more to this college experience.  There were parties, which sounded fun.  There were opportunities for humans to procreate.  That was hilariously disgusting, but the thought of my sapling taking part in it was not.  I had no chance talking him out of it, so I would have to intervene in other ways.

 

It was a pain adjusting plans, but necessary from time to time.  I could not just follow Pine Tree and Shooting Star out of this hick town without raising suspicions.  I could not just up and leave Blue either.  There was too much of a risk he would blurt everything out to Stanford and Stanley.  He did not know much of my true plans, but he knew enough to hinder any future progress I could make.  It was time for a new approach which required a little help from Blue’s dearly departed friends.

 

The device the fake Stan had crafted was simple enough in appearance.  I had studied it as much as I could.  Perhaps I was too hasty in disposing of him, but his usefulness would never make up for the threat he posed to my humans.  It had worked on Blue, so there was no reason it could not give me a human form as well.  The only issue was making sure the little rip-off did not interfere.  I would have to exhaust him and keep him in one place for however long this process would take.  I waited until the younger twins departed before enacting this part of my scheme.

 

Being forced into a human form felt funny, hilarious even.  Everything physical had to be created from scratch.  Forming bones was excruciating and all the little bits afterwards.  I could feel _everything_ when it was done.  The gloves over my hands felt so uncomfortable to the nerve endings of my fingertips.  The experience of blinking my eyes stung so much tears formed in their corners.  Every single nerve in this new vessel sang with sensation for a few minutes that felt like an eternity.  I poked at the cartilage knob between my eyes when my body’s sense of touch settled down.  It was just so strange being in a body, and this one was all mine!  I would need to practice walking in it, but that did not seem much different from when I moved Blue’s vessel around.

 

I removed one of the black gloves to examine my hand.  I flexed the dark fingers that ended in sharpened tips.  The obsidian color stretched to the middle of my hand before fading into a much lighter, more natural human skin tone.  I would have to keep these appendages hidden or risk instantly being found out.  It would be easy enough, but I would have to take note of any other areas my true form seeped through.  I sighed and replaced the leather fabric over my hand.  There was still much to be done.

 

My attention came back to Blue, asleep and slumped in the corner.  How long would it take the coward to realize he was not held down?  Probably longer than I would like, but it gave me time to prepare.  I turned my gaze to the old copy machine.  This would allow me to depart from Gravity Falls, while still keeping a tight reign on my imposter.  The only issue was getting my form onto the junky thing.  I managed it, somehow, despite how I had to scrunch up and contort my vessel.  The scanning light ran underneath me.  As soon as it was finished memorizing my form I hopped off to investigate its handiwork.

 

The paper fell to the floor, and immediately the object printed on it began to emerge.  I watched the faded image rip itself from the sheet like a mortal stranded in the desert attempting to claw towards an oasis.  The figure staggered to its feet before winking each dull, yellow eye.  I took in the faded representation of myself while it blinked to better adjust its vision.  Despite the dulled appearance, it allowed me to see what I looked like in this human likeness.  It was not much different from Blue, really.  The skin was a shade or two darker, the angles on the face a bit sharper, and the near constant sense of dread the simpleton exuded was replaced with curiosity.  I walked up to the clone to fix a small wrinkle in the faded yellow suit jacket.  I took that moment to better inspect it up close.  I had grown accustomed to a similar form.  The only question left was whether or not Pine Tree would like it.

 

I snapped my fingers to summon the last piece I had collected for this moment.  Fordsy’s little invention appeared in my hand.  I aimed it at the clone before it could even speak, barely opening its mouth.  I watched as the almost clear, blue ray struck its chest.  The creature before me changed shape rather quickly.  The gun shattered in my tightened grip once the task was complete.  My original, beautiful self hovered in the air with a slumped posture.  The clone’s colors were still dulled compared to my radiant visage, but it would do for my purposes.  It clutched at the smooth section on either side of its eye with a small groan.

 

“There’s still work to be done,” I commented.  It was enough to get the thing’s attention.  It continued to look confused, but did seem to know at least the basics of my plan.  “Make yourself scarce until I’ve dealt with the wimp.”

 

A groan from said wimp distracted me.  I knew the clone wanted to protest, or say something.  It wisely did not, and vanished for the time being.  I hopped up on the copier once more, crossing my legs to watch Blue come back to himself.  I snapped my fingers to summon my hat.  I had to look my best, after all.  It certainly made the simpering fool ill at ease.  I felt my mouth widening into a full smile.  How could I ever get tired of watching the fearful reactions of those around me?

 

“I was beginning to think you wouldn’t come out on your own,” I said once his attention was trained on me.

 

Baby blue eyes revealed how scared he was, not that I had to wonder.  I watched him struggle to find words.  Blue couldn’t even move in his terrified state.  I really couldn’t blame him; we had never come face to face after all.  I decided to try calming him down.  I could not have him screaming and alerting the Stans or whoever else may be around.  My words only seemed to make him panic more.  It was tiring to watch by that point.  I needed my words to sink in, but in Blue’s state he seemed to barely register that I was speaking at all.  I realized I would have to force his attention.  I left the copy machine to stalk over to the coward.  He flinched when I touched under his chin.  I felt the small frustration leave me when his eyes opened.

 

Surely he realized by now that I was playing for keeps with the Pines family.  They were mine, had always been mine whether they knew it or not.  There was a time even I was unaware of the simple, irrefutable fact.  Their consent in it was not needed, not really.  They had invoked my wrath, and proved themselves willing and able to withstand it.  They were meant to be mine, every last one of them.  I took care of what’s mine.  I would tear apart any who threatened what belongs to me.  Pine Tree most of all.

 

* * *

  


I was finally free!  That stupid hick town could not contain me now.  It was a glorious feeling the second I stepped out of that accursed town.  I had everything in order so that Blue would not ruin my plans.  The clone would not out itself, and when the time came I would absorb the power it provided.  The last order of business was to better blend in with humans.  Unfortunately I could not do that on my own.  I needed to fool more than just Pine Tree in the long run.  I don’t know how long I would need to keep him in the dark, but the rest of the meat sack population could never find me out.  Not until I was truly ready at least.

 

There were a number of people I could collect favors from.  Gideon, the traitorous brat, surely owed me his life and for all the nightmares I eventually spared him.  The kid had gone so soft, even though Shooting Star would never be his.  Ugh, disgusting!  Be that as it may, going up against his old prison buddies would only garner attention I did not want or need.  I could bribe the Northwest family.  Preston may have lost favor in Gravity Falls, but he still had various contacts around the world and a lot of money.  Then there was the Llama issue.  She was too close to Shooting Star, and if any of them even got a whiff of my scheme it would be all for naught.

 

Remaining within Gravity Falls held too many risks, not that I wanted to anyway.  I would have to outsource to find a willing victim.  I at least knew what I needed in order to blend in to this wretched society.  Mortals made things so complicated for no reason.  Luckily they would always be so easy to manipulate to my whims.  I found some smart enough for my plans, promised them riches, and took what I needed from them.  It was a simple informational exchange.  There was the nagging feeling after leaving the humans in even worse states than Fiddleford McGucket.  What use was there in caring for a few pathetic mortals’ sanity?

 

It took time to pull everything together, but it was all worth it.  I had a human identity for blending in with the mindless masses.  I had a stockpile of human currency to “live off of,” not that I needed it.  I could conjure whatever I wanted more or less, but again I needed to blend in.  The last piece was assimilating into Pinetree’s college of choice.  Aside from the partying and chance to be around my human I could not see the appeal of such a place.  It was a place meant to teach mortals, and that is certainly not something I needed.

 

I probably could have wasted time before moving into the “dorms” of the place.  I had nothing else to do, no other plans to further along.  Plus after an entire year I was missing my Pinetree.  With nothing else to do I stopped outside of Gravity Falls the night before officially joining this college campus.  I had a clone to meet up with and power to gain.  It was late after making sure I had eyes within the Mystery Shack once more.  Sixer should have a fun time finding them this time around.

 

“Heya, new dude,” some human greeted and dared to touch me.  It seemed to be something I would have to get used to in such a place.  “I’m Gregory, Gregory Riker.”

 

“Lu,” I said once I removed myself from his one armed hug.  The kid looked like one of those surfer stereotypes with his too tanned face and sandy colored long hair.  They were supposed to be good for a party.  Pine Tree would probably make friends at college, so there was no reason I should not do the same I guess.  “So, know any good party locations?”

 

“Yeah, man,” the human’s blue eyes lit up with excitement.  “There’s one later tonight.  I can help you with your stuff and show you after, if you want.”

 

This Gregory was true to his word, even allowing me to make him a pack mule while locating the two-hundred-third room.  The room in question looked simple enough, but had the essentials for two humans to coexist.  There was no television to speak of.  I had come to enjoy the strange entertainment box with its tiny people.  It could be easily fixed, but I could not do it with others around.  Well, I could, but I would either have to wipe their mind or deal with the backlash.  There was a bit too much blue in the place for my taste.  I had grown sick of the color, mostly because it reminded me of a certain imposter and how _he_ had the Pines’ trust.  I would fix that soon enough.

 

The surfer stereotype showed me around the campus.  There were far too many people aimlessly bumbling around in my opinion.  Humans barely watched where they were going as they looked at sheets of paper in their hand.  Some of them dragged their supplies from home along behind them making for even more obstacles.  It was surprising more of them weren’t tripping over one another.  I suppose one got used to the layout of the place rather quickly.  There were vending machines for beverages and snack food.  There was a coffee shop close by, and a couple eateries.  The human took me to one of them to meet with others; it served “Chinese” food.

 

These friends of George had equally mundane names.  The only one that did not fit the frat profile was this purple haired girl that was apparently surfer boy's girlfriend’s sister or something.  She had her attention on what looked like a trashy romance novel I had seen Shooting Star with once or twice.  We didn’t pay each other much mind since she just seemed to exist as her bubbly sister’s shadow.  The ponytail sporting half-blonde could possibly rival Shooting Star as far as upbeat attitudes go.  They seemed to accept my presence easily enough.

 

“So, Lu, do you know who you’re rooming with yet?”  The bubbly girlfriend asked, Tanya.  She practically hung off of Greg’s arm, or maybe she was planning to rip it off.  That would be fun to watch, but unlikely to happen.  Perhaps his arm was a poor attempt to cover up the descending head-hole of her ill fitting top.  I believe Llama called them v-necks.  “Maybe he can come to the party.”

 

“He’s not much for parties,” I said offhandedly.  The snack machine dropped its treasure for me, a bag of triangular shaped chips.  Food was not something I had found this vessel craving for survival reasons, but I did like the taste of some of its forms.  I was a little disappointed when the triangles turned out to mostly be twisted around and deformed if not broken.  They were still good.

 

“Wait, how do you know?”  Gregory asked as he pulled Tanya onto a bench.  The two were rather disgusting with their public display of affection.  It was supposedly a habit of humans in this stage of development.

 

“He’s an old friend,” I replied before biting into another cheese and spice dusted chip.  The sensation in my mouth was amazing.  “He doesn’t know we’re rooming together yet.  I was hoping to surprise him.”

 

“That’s so sweet,” Tanya cried out to show her approval.

 

I aimlessly wandered the campus with the five humans.  The excitable girl pestered me about the blank whiteboard on the dorm room door when we made our way back there.  Tanya made an adjustment to it that I honestly could not complain about.  Granted it could make Pine Tree suspicious if he took notice of it.  That little issue brought attention to the rather obvious yellow belt and its buckle.  It would be best to remove it for the time being.  The goal was to get the kid to trust me, not have him freaking out from the get go.

 

The wait for Dipper Pines was filled with innocent chaos, including a game of limbo just to take up space in the hallway.  Our group was down to four since the females left.  Tanya claimed they would need the time to get ready for the party.  I had to be sure this was a frat party as opposed to a ballroom dance.  It earned me odd looks, but really, it was a reasonable question.  If they wanted to look their best I was all for it, but how much preparation was needed when they were not the ones throwing the party?  I had to remind myself that these were simple humans.  It was not their fault they could not have a perfect outfit by snapping their fingers.  Either way I was left with the three remaining humans until I caught wind of Pinetree’s arrival.

 

The kid took his sweet time, or it felt like he had.  I gave him time to settle in more or less.  The small group I had found was a pain to escape.  I managed, and watched as my little sapling snooped around the place.  He certainly had an interest in my wardrobe, not that I could blame him.  Panic was absent from his being while he investigated.  That was good.  It meant he had not put the pieces together just yet.  I would have to be careful while also not putting on too much of a front.  I would find out whether pretending to be human was harder, or parading around as Blue.

 

“Like what you see, Pines?”  I asked to get his attention.

 

It was strange hearing my own voice in this human form.  I did a quick double check that he had put his last name on the board.  It was there.  Pine Tree seemed extra flustered for some reason.  Perhaps I was wrong about his lack of suspicion about my identity.  I teased him anyway.  If he was onto me I might as well own up to it, and if he still had no clue then it would be one less thing he could hold against me later.

 

Our basic greeting went over well aside from his usual awkwardness.  The slight flush of his skin was just visible, adorably so.  Once I had his hand within my grasp I got a better idea of what was causing such reactions.  My smile stretched wider at the knowledge that Pine Tree had indeed taken a liking to this form.  His question about snack food proved it further.  He was just so easily flustered.  It probably should not be as enjoyable as it was.  I simply went with the bagged chips I had ingested earlier.  They had been tasty, and whoever thought them up had good taste as far as shape was concerned.

 

I could have done without the interruption of his phone sounds.  There may have been a brief moment of panic on my end.  Would Blue have outed me already?  He may not have the backbone to stand against me himself, but that did not mean he was without means to sabotage me.  Perhaps I was too hasty in joining with that clone.  I could make out that Stanley was the one to call.  He was clearly upset about something.  Pine Tree was concerned about the man’s crypticness.  The conversation certainly left my sapling rattled.

 

“You look like you need a drink,” I offered in hopes of calming him down.  His response was not surprising.  I chose to brush off his concern.

 

My time parading around as Blue paid off when Pine Tree relented after a few pleading glances.  Sometimes being a simpering fool had its uses, I guess.  I grabbed my jacket and adjusted a bowtie around my collar.  The party was in full swing by the time we arrived.  I was once again contending with too many humans taking up limited space.  I grabbed a bottle of some beverage basically the moment we walked through the door.  It was a mistake from the very first sip.  Pine Tree kept to the punch.  I secretly made sure it was safe for him, and stayed that way.

 

We settled into small talk rather easily.  Pinetree already seemed so comfortable around this human vessel of mine.  I took a drink of the rancid beverage to hide my amusement rather poorly.  Part of me could hardly wait for his reaction when the truth came out.  The initial fear would be delicious, but once everything was revealed to my human all of this would be worth it.  It had to be.  I just had to wait for the perfect moment, after getting him to trust “Lu Cipher Zebub.”

 

In hindsight, revealing the frankly unnecessary middle name I had added into my chosen false identity may not have been my best decision.  I could sense his panic the second those syllables wafted off my tongue.  The more I sensed his dread the more I internally cringed at the idea of coming clean.  No, Pinetree’s fear was no longer appealing to me.  It honestly had stopped appealing to me some time ago.  My human should feel secure, safe and happy in my presence.  I was not the wretched boogeyman.  Not to my Pine Tree at least, not anymore.  Once again it came down to the fact that the Pines family could trust Will, (the cowardly disgrace that he was) but never Bill!

 

I made some pathetic excuse to leave Pine Tree.  I hated to do it, but the kid needed space.  Surely he would talk himself down, probably brush off his fears for now.  The last thing he needed was to see me spiral down like this.  This was not a place for me to lose my head.  Worst case scenario Pinetree would decide to return to our room.  Truly there were other options, but I refused to entertain those thoughts just yet.  I needed time to gain his trust, again.  I aimlessly wandered the place in hopes of giving the kid time to calm down, and myself.  As I suspected Pine Tree had left.

 

“Lu right?”  A human drew my attention in the crowd of them.  None of them were the human I wanted to be around right now.  I merely nodded to the purple haired female.  It took a moment for me to recall meeting her before.

 

“And you’re Aubrey,” I stated.  She seemed surprised that I remembered her name.  I never forget a face, human or otherwise.  Names I will admit are less important to me.  Since she was one of the humans I had first met here I decided to act polite despite now wanting to be anywhere else.  “I take it the others dragged you along.”

 

“If I can go to at least one college party it should get Tanya off my back,” she said with a shrug.  A hand pushed hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.  The black and white striped sleeves barely let her fingers show.  They must have been sewn onto the deep purple shirt that was slightly darker than her hair.  “I saw you come in with who I’m guessing was your roommate.”

 

“Yeah, Pinetree isn’t much for parties,” I replied.  I caught my mistake a bit too late.  These two could not be allowed to cross paths now.  Not for sometime at least.  She seemed to think the name was strange.  Stupid humans, judging the nicknames I give mine.  “His last name is Pines.  I’ve been calling him Pinetree since he was twelve.”

 

“Okay,” the purple haired tart did not look convinced.  Again, judging me.  Perhaps I was being too harsh.  She was just a pathetic mortal bothering me when I had more important things on my mind.  A worried look crossed her face.  “Yeah, I think I saw him leaving.  I’m not sure it was him, but he left with Tricia.”

 

“Who?”  I asked, now very confused.  It was not like Dipper Pines to leave a party with strangers.  Granted he had basically arrived with one in his mind.  It was only after that thought that I realized my Pine Tree had left with someone.  Someone had plans to take my human.  Oh, no, no that was not happening on my watch.

 

“Tricia Blake,” the female clarified.  She continued talking while I made my way through the humans.  I forced them to part.  Humans were always in denial of strangeness within their world.  It was either that or the alcohol they had consumed making them oblivious to my influence.  “Listen, Lu, she’s bad news!”

 

“You think?”  I roared back at the human following me.

 

I stopped in my tracks when I realized too much of my true self had come out just then.  I clenched my fists, feeling my claws poke through the tips of the leather gloves.  I needed to leave.  The human took some time, but she turned out to be stupid enough to follow me.  I did my best to ignore her.  The question was whether I should look for Pine Tree or not.  I did not ponder it for long despite the drawbacks.  I was on shaky ground with him after that little slip up.  The thought of him with some run of the mill bitch was too sickening for me to ignore.  Pine Tree was mine.  I just had to convince him of that.

 

“Tricia Blake is basically a man-eater,” Aubrey’s voice reminded me that she was there.  Concern radiated from her, but also uncertainty that was quickly mounting into fear.  Something about her words drew my attention enough to turn around.

 

“A man-eater?”  I questioned with a calm I did not actually possess in that moment.  The aquamarine eyes that regarded me revealed a prey’s fear.

 

“She, she hooks up with guys a lot,” the girl forced out.  She exhibited the typical human fear when faced with otherworldly beings.  I did not really have time to revel in her terror.  I had to give her credit for still being able to talk, and not visibly shaking.  “Usually about a week later she cuts it off, and for some reason the guy doesn't take it well.  I doubt you want that to happen to your, uh, friend?”

 

The girl was certainly correct there.  It was more the principle of someone else touching my human at all, but if he was left in a practical state of mourning over some break up I would hunt the bitch down.  She would not have a chance to get that close, of course.  I needed to find Pine Tree first, and then I would deal with whatever came next.  This campus was not that big.  If I concentrated enough I could even sense the kid.  There was some type of interference, though.  That had never happened before.  Even when the Mystery Shack had been warded against me I could still tell that the Pines were in there, and if they left.  Something, or someone, was trying to block me from finding him.

 

Aubrey’s words rattled around in my head.  The bitch Pinetree left with could be some creature capable of interfering with tracking spells.  If that was the case I could narrow down what I was dealing with.  This witch took advantage of men, for a week’s period.  Oh, oh fuck no!  A week from now I had gleaned that Pine Tree should meet his end.  I was dealing with a succubus.  A succubus was planning to make _my_ _Pinetree_ her next victim.  Oh, she would rue the day she landed on my radar.  I smiled at the thought of ripping the tramp apart.

 

It took a bit, but I managed to get a location on my human.  The scene I found left little doubt of what I was dealing with.  It also made the succubus’ fate certain in my mind.  The wench had her hands on my Pine Tree, and her tongue practically down his throat.  It was sickening, and moreover infuriating to watch.  I would burn her alive.

 

The succubus caught wind of me soon enough.  She attempted to use energy from the kid, my kid, to gain an advantage.  Obviously she did not know who she was dealing with.  Pine Tree hit the ground after struggling against her.  I advanced in order to separate this harlot from my human.  She stupidly attempted to use her allure on me.  I could not help but laugh at how dumb she proved to be.  I allowed her to think she had an opening.  Her claws were longer than mine, but she had clearly never had to fight for her prey.

 

“This man belongs to me,” she shrieked at me.

 

“Pinetree has been mine for years,” I corrected her.

 

I dodged a slash aimed for my face.  She had the reach advantage on me.  It was time to fix that.  My cane added a whole arm’s length to keep her back.  I had no interest in letting her damage my clothes even if I could waste magic to repair them.  The pointed end struck at her shoulder.  Succubi had horrible taste in battle attire, so many exposed areas to exploit.  Not that I was complaining of course, but she could have made it more of a challenge.

 

The wench became desperate in her attempts to scratch me.  It was really her only option since I was immune to her allure.  She was not smart enough to just give up it would seem.  She tried to get past me to draw power from Pinetree’s prone form.  I flipped my cane around in order to hook her arm and drag her back.  I pulled off my right glove with my teeth.  My claws sunk into the skin of her face.  I dragged them across, drawing out an agonized cry.  She kicked my kneecap hard enough that it would have shattered if I were truly human.  Unfortunately it did make me release my hold on her.  I licked the vile blood from my fingers if only to unnerve the whore.

 

“You really don’t know what you’ve gotten yourself into, my dear,” I told her.  It was interesting to see how much this vessel could contain of my true power.  I decided to let the wench know exactly who she had pissed off.  My smile practically split my face in half, I could feel it.  It was enough to make her flinch back.  “Bill Cipher, dream demon, and you, darling, have unfortunately targeted my favorite meat sack.  Now the only question is if I kill you here and now, or let you live to spread the word about messing with _my family_.”

 

The step back she took told me which option she wanted.  I snapped my fingers to vanish my cane once more.  My first night here really should not be one of blood and screams, I suppose.  If the succubus was smart she would leave, or at least stay far away from the kid.  On the other hand if she chose to be stupid I would not hesitate to make an example of her for whatever else might think this campus was a good place to find prey.  Should we cross paths again, she knew what would happen now.  She was smart enough to take the hint and bolt this time.

 

A groan from Pine Tree drew my attention once I had put my glove back on.  It appeared the jig was up.  He was too tired and weak to call me out, but a rest would change all that.  I stepped closer once mocha eyes closed for sleep.  I barely registered my shocked audience member.  I would have to find a way to keep Aubrey quiet or just make her think this was all a dream.  That would be the easiest course of action.  Pine Tree was easy to pick up and throw over my shoulder.  The kid would prefer that to me carrying him bridal style at least.  My eyes focused on the purple haired girl attempting to back step away from the scene.

 

“Fuck,” she whispered when our eyes met.  

 

Fear might be enough to keep her quiet, but could I really risk it?  It was certainly enough to keep her frozen in place.  I adjusted Pine Tree on my shoulder, and decided what to do.  It was clearly too risky to let this go.  My advance was interrupted by the sound of Pinetree’s ringtone.  I found his phone on the ground.  A picture of the Mystery Shack told me who wanted his attention.  How did one work these things again?  Ah, yes tapping the buttons.  I frowned when I noticed Aubrey was running away during this short distraction.  I suppose it could not be helped.

 

“Dipper?”  Stanley spoke on the other end.

 

“Stan Pines,” I greeted cheerily.  “Good to hear you’re alive.”

 

“Bastard,” Stan growled through the phone.  Oh, I wished I could see his face right then.  “What have you done to Dipper, you monster!?”

 

“Pinetree is fine, Fez,” I informed him with the same upbeat tone.  I pondered a moment if teleporting would make us lose connection.  “He’s having a nice nap, but I’ll be sure he gets in touch with you when he wakes up.  Until then why don’t you put Blue on the line for me, pretty please?”

 

“We beat you before, Bill,” Stan stated as though I did not already know.  I rolled my eyes at his attempts to be calm.  He was worried as all Hells, understandably so I guess.  Stan was a family man.  He was protective of those he cared about.  I felt similarly.  “Whatever you’re planning, we will stop you!”

 

“Well I should hope not,” I said.  “Didn’t Blue tell you everything yet?  My plan is to keep you all alive.  I mean I can’t have my favorite meat sacks dying on me.  I just got done saving Pinetree’s life.  That’s why I arranged to stay with him here.”

 

“What?”  Stan questioned with surprise.  Oh, his calm and collected facade was slipping.  It really was a shame I could not be there to see it.  He started muttering and cursing, mostly to himself.  I waited a moment so he could collect himself.  It was the least I could do for my insult buddy.

 

“I’ve been working to keep you all alive since your little fall, Stan,” I clarified.  Surely Blue had let everything slip by now, or at least enough for them to panic.  Pine Tree slipped a little on my shoulder.  I adjusted him and rested a hand on his backside to keep him there.  I found myself distracted by the feel of it through his jeans.  I shook my head to focus on the conversation.  “Now be a dear and fetch that simpering little imposter, would you?”

 

Stan did not offer up a reply.  The continued silence told me he was at least searching for someone else.  I would have to figure out what, if anything, had threatened the man’s life.  I took that moment to teleport back to the dorm room.  I could not very well walk around campus with an unconscious Pine Tree over my shoulder.  The connection seemed to stay.  I fixed the kid onto his bed for a much needed rest.  My gloved fingers brushed over his birthmark.  The kid did not need bad dreams on top of everything else he was dealing with this night.  Hopefully it would be enough to keep him calm when everything flooded back after he woke up.

 

“Hello?”  The timid voice of Blue alerted me that Stanley had passed the phone off.

 

“Blue,” I exclaimed just to imagine his reaction.  There was a whimper on the other end.  I smiled at the thought.  At least his fear still amused me.  Stanley’s had, but only because the man kept it hidden so well, or tried to.  If I thought about it too much it did not seem as funny for some reason.  “I trust you’ve been keeping an eye on my little Pines back home.  They’ll be happy to know my Pine Tree is in good hands.  Well, claws.  Hahahahaha!”

 

“Bill,” he whimpered, but there was a sense of determination behind it.  Had my little imposter found that elusive backbone in my absence?  It would actually be kind of fun if he had.  If he planned to stand against me it would not end well for him, but it would be fun for me.  If William had any ounce of reason he might even be helpful.  “Please don’t hurt Dipper.”

 

“I have no interest in damaging what is mine,” I informed him with a bored tone.  I was pretty sure we had this conversation before.  If not then my actions should certainly have told him enough.  “You keep the Stans safe while I worry about Pine Tree.  Prove yourself capable of that and then I might take you seriously as more than a cowardly rip-off.”

 

“If...If I do that, you’ll leave the Pines alone,” Blue stammered out.  He actually had grown a spine.  I was admittedly impressed.  At the same time his words did annoy me.  If I could I would have set him on fire, or hit him with something.

 

“I’m not giving up my Pinetree for anything,” I growled back.  My eyes drifted to the sleeping form of my human.  No, the kid was mine forever now.  “I won’t let a succubus take him from me, and I certainly won’t let you stand in my way.  Don’t forget who disposed of your little friends, Blue.”

 

“I have new friends now,” Blue said.  He was stacking his limited courage.  He really should focus it on things other than standing up to me, though.  At the same time I could not begrudge him too much.  If he was protective of the Pines then we were on the same side here.  “If I have to fight myself to keep them safe I will.”

 

“Well, let me know if you encounter yourself,” I responded.  “I’ll even help if they turn out to be a threat to me and mine.”

 

The conversation with Blue was the easy part.  Once I finally talked him and Stanley down (temporarily) there was only the wait for Pine Tree to wake up.  I could finally give up this whole charade around my human.  I would show him the lengths I would go to just to keep him safe, and by my side.  He would come to trust me in time.  The only thing that really worried me was how long it would take.  We did not have the best history, admittedly.  I was still the boogeyman of his dreams.  Surely the kid would realize all I have done for him, and would do for him.

 

It was hard to let him rest there in his bed.  My little sapling had grown so much since our very first meeting.  His boyish features had morphed into a rather handsome adolescent.  The kid had yet to gain the slightest bit of facial hair, much to his dismay.  I still do not understand that particular need in humans.  There were garments to cover the face just as any other body part sensitive to the cold.  If it was not meant for warmth then why was Pine Tree so concerned about growing facial hair?  Humans could be so silly at times.  My human looked so much like that self conscious child determined to defeat me when he slept.  It was hard not to just sit down beside him and run my fingers through those deep chocolate colored locks, but I restrained myself.

 

I wandered into the food storage section of the dorm room.  If I left a snack for the kid he might be in a more cooperative mood.  Of course there was the chance that he would assume I was trying to poison him.  Did Pine Tree really think me capable of such a thing?  Even if I wanted the kid dead I would never take that route to achieve it, not since the last thousand years at least.  That being said, for Pinetree’s peace of mind, perhaps offering him food so soon was not the best course of action.  I would wait and see if he was hungry upon waking.  There was that leftover chicken from that Chinese place.  I grabbed a bag of those Doritos to pass the time.

 

My shoes were left with the other pairs in the closet.  It felt good to relax on the unoccupied bed, though I would have liked to be closer to Pine Tree.  I reclined against the wall to watch the kid.  A simple snap of my fingers exchanged my jeans for a pair of yellow silk pajama pants.  Pine Tree groaned when I opened the triangular snacks.  He should be close to waking up, but I had time.  I had enough time to finish off the small bag and lick the flavor from my fingers.  I tossed aside my dirtied shirt before putting my gloves back on.

 

“Ugh, was I hit by a truck?”  Pinetree grumbled.  A hand lifted to his head.  He slowly sat up while cradling it.  His eyes had yet to take in his surroundings.

 

“A run in with a succubus will do that to you, kid,” I told him.  I relaxed against the wall with my arms behind my head.  Mocha eyes focused on me.  The kid must have forgotten all about his headache, and how to speak by the opening of his mouth.  I offered him my full smile.

 

“B-Bill?”  Pinetree found his voice, though it did crack.  His eyes were rather wide, refusing to leave mine for a second.  I dare say the kid barely even blinked.  A prey’s fear was thick on him, but it would pass.  The kid was much like his “grunkle” when it came to forcing down his feelings of dread.  Pinetree’s adam's apple bobbed while he collected himself.  “Oh God, you’re here to kill me.”

 

“Nah, I’ve had plenty of opportunities for that,” I brushed off his fears.  He did not look convinced, but he would be.  

 

Silence stretched on where he still refused to look anywhere but at my face.  His breathing was anything but steady.  Pinetree’s eyes closed while he continued to slowly hyperventilate.  That was not the reaction those words should gain.  He should be relieved.  He should realize that I would keep him safe.  No, I just needed to talk some more.  Pine Tree was a smart human, after all, he would catch on.

 

“I gave up plotting your family’s demise some time ago,” I began.  Pinetree’s eyes were squeezed shut, but he had to be paying attention.  If I just kept talking he would calm down.  “I mean we were living together for a summer.  That was fun!  Now we get to be roommates.”

 

“T-that was...you?”  The kid was breathing more normally, but he was still panicked.  His gaze fell to the floor as he processed such information.  His state of shock was understandable, I suppose.  I had at least he would take things better than most humans.  Granted most humans would have either fainted or screamed by this point, or been trying to run.  “Then Will…”

 

“Is back in Gravity Falls,” I clarified with a bored tone.  I really did not want to discuss Blue at this moment.  The point was for Pine Tree to trust **_me_** and the thought of that weak little fool was not helping matters.  I mean really?  It was that sky colored simpleton's friends that nearly got my Pines killed.  I mean he is rather useless.  “Can’t even stand up to a couple of deranged brats and their megalomaniacal babysitter.  What use would he be against a flock of harpies, or a wretched succubus?”

 

“Why?”  Pine Tree questioned to draw me out of that mini tangent.  The kid had himself basically pressed into the wall opposite me.  Every muscle in his body seemed to be coiled in preparation to flee at the slightest hint of a threat.  I managed to suppress the sigh at the thought that he still did not trust me.  Of course these things took time.  It just felt like I had already put so much time into this one step.  I raised an eyebrow for him to continue.  “Why would you spare us?  Why save me?  Why do any of this?”

 

“I like you, kid,” I said with a grin.  I tried to make my expression more passable for a human when Pine Tree flinched.  This situation was not going at all how I had pictured it.  “Listen, Pinetree, I won’t lie that your family hasn’t been a thorn in my side.  It’s equally clear that I’ve left my own impression, as it should be.”  I waved off my comment before he could really react.  Seriously, what could the kid not get about this?  Clearly I had not done a good enough job thus far.  “That’s all in the past, though.  I say bygones.  I’d like to keep you around, and stay around.  Doesn’t that sound like a decent arrangement?”

 

“So, it’s a deal you want,” Pine tree decided.  His brown eyes narrowed at me accusingly.  It was a much better expression than the fearful looks.  I had always admired the kid’s fire.  He crossed his arms.  His scowls were still just so adorable.  “I learned my lesson years ago.”

 

“Think of it as more of a truce, Pinetree,” I suggested.  I raised my arms in a gesture of surrender.  His eyes drifted down from my face for a moment.  I had missed seeing the blood rush to his cheeks.  It seemed to be spreading further this time.  I opened my mouth to try bringing him around further.

 

“Why are you shirtless!?”  The kid certainly had a pair of lungs on him.  His expression was too hilarious at that moment.  Everything I had planned out was lost as I burst into a fit of laughter.  Pine Tree grabbed his pillow to cover his face.  He was mumbling something that I was unable to pay attention to.  Oh, I had forgotten how fun he could be, almost.  “Oh God, what are you even wearing right now?”

 

“Hey, I’ll have you know this material is very comfortable,” I told him.  I moved off my claimed bed to prove my point.  The loose fitting material was luxurious.  I mean the Northwests would surely sell all they had for a pair of these silk pajamas.

 

“Why do you not have a shirt on?”  Pine Tree cried out once more.

 

The kid’s face was definitely red now.  He was so easy to fluster at times, it was hilarious.  I watched him as the blush covered his face.  Pine Tree broke away first.  He seemed to think that looking away from me would stop our whole exchange.  It was fascinating how his embarrassment could so easily override his fear.  If that is what it took I certainly had no problem taking advantage.  I smiled with that decision made.

 

Pine Tree gave me his full attention when I casually walked over to his bed.  His eyes widened with that sense of panic once more.  The kid practically tripped over himself in a bid to keep distance between us.  He fell off the end of his bed.  I fought not to burst out laughing at his antics.  My human righted himself, apparently still thinking he could escape.  He flinched when my hand braced against the wall in front of him.  I trapped him between my arms rather easily.  Pine Tree faced me with his back pressed up against the wall as though he could escape through it.  His mocha eyes shone with that defiant fire I enjoyed so much.  He focused on my mouth as I swiped my tongue over my upper teeth.  I leaned closer just to unnerve him more.  His fear may no longer be enjoyable to me, but his embarrassment and attempts at defiance would always be intoxicating.

 

I moved one arm back.  My sapling stayed pressed up to the wall without even looking at his possible escape route.  He seemed unwilling to let me out of his direct line of sight.  I smiled at the thought.  I held his full attention in that moment.  Just as it should be.  I caught his chin between my thumb and forefinger.  Pine Tree struggled not to flinch at my touch.  He appeared determined not to let me see him squirm.  I wanted to savor the sensation of finally having him in my hands.  His head tilted up at my physical command.  The only thing that could make this better was if my fingers were in direct contact with his skin.  One thing at a time, and it would all be worth it.

 

My sapling completely froze up when I shortened the distance between us.  His eyes had widened considerably.  I could feel the hitch in his breath, equal parts fear and anticipation.  A few millimeters and I would have been able to taste those supple lips.  I wanted to.  I would finally know what the big deal was for humans and this “kissing” thing.  A sudden spike of sensation in my gut distracted me.  Pine Tree had punched me.  I laughed at the pain as much as the situation.  He used my distraction to put distance between us once more.  The kid was still tripping over himself.  He ended up on the other side of the couch.

 

“I missed you, too, sapling,” I managed to tell him between chuckles.

 

“Please tell me you were planning to eat me just now,” Pine Tree requested.  He braced his hands on the arm of the sofa.  Now that there was distance between us he refused to look at me.  Perhaps I had come on too strong, or too soon.

 

“Maybe just a taste,” I teased him.  I sat cross legged on the floor, facing my human.  “So, about my proposal, it doesn’t have to be an official deal, just a truce.  We hang out, have fun, everybody’s happy and lives!  What do you say?”

 

“You’re crazy, but that was a given,” Pine Tree said.  I shrugged; the kid certainly had me there.  The distance I allowed him seemed to be enough to calm him down at least.  “I’m not stupid enough to make a deal with you, but you’re basically suggesting we go on a ‘give my word’ basis.”

 

“Well, yes,” I admitted.  I rested my hands on my knees.  The floor drifted away from me, or maybe I was drifting up from it.  Either way it made Pine Tree skirt around behind the couch.  “I mean your belief in morals and decency makes your word believable enough, right?”

 

“And I’m just supposed to trust your word, how?”  Pine tree gave me a hard, accusing look.  The kid had no faith in his godly dream demon guardian.  It was a shame, but I could change that.

 

“Well, actions do speak louder than words, don’t they?”  I countered.  If I could just get my sapling thinking he could come around.  He just had to analyze the situation better, and let go of old grudges.  I mean, I was able to put aside the fact that his family and friends basically tried to destroy me.  That’s no different from what I attempted with them and their entire world.  “All those times I could have eviscerated you.  All the nightmares I spared your family.  You’re more entertaining alive, Pinetree.  All I’m asking for is a chance, kid.”

 

Pine Tree did not look that convinced, but his expression said he was thinking it over.  He had to realize what a great idea it was.  He just had to.  The entirety of the Pines family was mine.  This kid was mine.  This truce was unnecessary, but it would be better if Pine Tree did not fight me for once.  He certainly had no problem when he thought it was William protecting him.  Time, my human just needed time.  He would come to trust me.  He could even come to rely on me.  In the end, in time, Pine Tree would come to worship me.  I would give him all he asked for if only he would show me that dedication and affection his friends and family had.

 

“What are you asking for exactly?”  Pine Tree asked.

 

The kid was no longer trembling by any means.  The expression on his face was infinitely curious, and confused.  There was still uncertainty and suspicion in his chocolate eyes.  He was willing to hear me out, at least.  I straightened my legs to touch the floor again.  I smiled, struggling to keep the expression human.  I couldn’t have Pinetree going back on this just because he was spooked.  No, he would have no reason to be scared with me on his side.

 

“A friend!”

  


**Author's Note:**

> I wish I had gotten this out before the finale. Regardless I am still in the game, and there is more billdip to come.
> 
> For now this is the end of the series. If the muse strikes again I may add one more piece, but for now I have no direction.
> 
> There are other stories I will be working on. All hail our Triangle Overlord!


End file.
